


Po raz pierwszy

by MarikaSnape



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaSnape/pseuds/MarikaSnape
Summary: Od niedoszłego Końca Świata minęło dokładnie tyle, ile Bóg tworzył wszechświat.





	Po raz pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

> To bardzo krótka i może żenująca rzecz. Chciałam coś z nimi napisać tak bardzo, bardzo. Także jest coś malutkiego i średniego, ale muszę obejrzeć serial jeszcze raz, przeczytać książkę i dopiero wezmę się za jakieś lepiej rozbudowane opowiadanie. Nie przewiduję nic z nimi wielkiego, po prostu lepszy fluff moich nowych bubusiów.

Od niedoszłego Końca Świata minęło dokładnie tyle, ile Bóg tworzył wszechświat. Niewiele osób było świadkami zapobiegnięciu Armagedonowi, a jeszcze mniej z nich potrafiło wyjaśnić, co dokładnie się stało. Niektóre rzeczy potrafiły przerosnąć nawet istotny nie z tego świata.

W każdym razie nic się nie zmieniło, choć w rzeczywistości bardzo wiele — nadszedł nieznany, niespodziewany Nowy Świat. Niebo współpracowało z Piekłem; Anioły i Demony szykowały się na ostateczną Wojnę z ludzkością, a nie tak zły, jak go malowano Antychryst, biegał po Ziemi (właściwie niewielkim jej skrawku). Gdzieś w tym całym zgiełku Crowley wraz z Azirafalem próbowali ułożyć swoje nowe życie.

To nietypowe, całkiem nowe dla nich obu. Przez 6000 lat słuchali wytycznych przełożonych, dokonując mniejszych cudów lub większych złych uczynków, aż w końcu zostali pozostawieni sami sobie, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Musieli się do tego przyzwyczaić, do wolności, do istnienia tylko dla siebie. Nie byli ludźmi, ale byli _ludzcy_ jak nigdy wcześniej. Mogli wszystko, ich dwoje, tylko oni przeciwko wszystkim i wszystkiemu.

Ale jak na razie spędzali czas w małej zapomnianej restauracji gdzieś w Londynie i korzystali z przywilejów, jakie dawało im ludzkie ciało, tak jak to robili przez ostatnie tysiąclecia. Azirafal zachwycał się daniem, które zamówił, a Crowley jak zawsze zadowolił się alkoholem, które wybrał dla niego anioł. I tak na razie spędzali czas: na ucztowaniu, na świętowaniu, że ich ukochana Ziemia dalej istnieje i ma się całkiem dobrze.

— A co będzie później? — zapytał demon, przerywając to wcale nie nieprzyjemne milczenie.

— Deser oczywiście, tym razem wybrałem coś naprawdę...

— Nie, nie — przerwał mu — mam na myśli prawdziwe _później_.

— Och, no cóż. — Azirafal wyprostował się i spoważniał. Myślenie o przyszłości musiało go męczyć. Przyzwyczajanie się do wolności przychodziło mu o wiele trudniej niż demonowi. — Jak sądzę, to pytanie nie do mnie. Nie wiem.

— Niekoniecznie miałem na myśli wojnę. Co będzie z nami?

— Z nami?

— Nie chciałbyś zobaczyć więcej? Znasz Ziemię, ale co z resztą wszechświata? Wszyscy żyjemy tutaj, a cały kosmos się marnuje i nikt na niego patrzy.

— Prócz Niego.

— Prócz Niego — zgodził się. — W końcu po coś go stworzył.

— A co z biblioteką...

— Nie każę ci tam zostawać, Aniele. To może być popołudniowy wypad na Alfa Centauri czy inną gwiazdę. Gdziekolwiek chcesz, gdziekolwiek my chcemy. Spędziliśmy tutaj sześć tysięcy lat, zasłużyliśmy na wakacje.

— Masz rację, chociaż trudno będzie mi rozstawać się z... tym wszystkim. Chociaż na chwilę. Zgiełk, tłumy, jedzenie, zapachy...

— Nic co ludzkie nie jest ci obce. Kuszenie cię nawet nie jest konieczne. Wystarczy propozycja.

Gdyby Crowley nie nosił okularów, Azirafal mógłby dostrzec błysk w jego złotych diabelskich oczach.

— Nie będę zaprzeczać. — Uśmiechnął się promiennie. — Przyzwyczaiłem się do jedzenia, książek, obliczania podatków, dnia i nocy, chociaż nie sypiam.

— Spanie jest niezłe. Wyłączasz się, nie myślisz, znikasz i śnisz. Z tym się postarał. To coś nieludzkiego, ale i nie naszego — Boskie doznanie.

— Nigdy nie śniłem, czułem tylko pustkę i ciemność. To nie dla mnie.

Anioł odwrócił wzrok i sięgnął po kieliszek, aby usprawiedliwić swoje nagłe milczenie. Crowley odrobinę się do niego przysunął, nachylił się i zapytał patrząc aniołowi w oczy:

— Czy próbowałeś innych ludzkich rzeczy?

— Masz na myśli...?

— Tak.

— Dobry Boże, dlaczego cię to interesuje — szeptał, jak gdyby ktokolwiek chciał ich podsłuchać. — Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Jak mógłbym... Nie! To niedorzeczne, jestem aniołem.

Demon się zaśmiał. Na twarzy Azirafala pojawił się szok, niezrozumienie i niewinny rumieniec. Jak na kogoś, kto istniał sześć tysięcy lat i widział niejedno, bardzo łatwo było go zawstydzić.

— To nie jest argument.

— Wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem czystą istotą, nieskazitelną...

— ...i bardzo skromną. Istotą, która kłamie, ma słabość do jedzenia, posiadania, która bywa próżna i chciała zabić jedenastoletniego chłopca. Ciągle zapominasz, że gdybyś nie był skurczybykiem, to by nam się nie udało.

Anioł chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz zrezygnował i zamknął usta. Crowley uśmiechnął się szatańsko, uznając brak odpowiedzi za zgodę.

Kelner doniósł zamówiony deser. Siedzieli w ciszy, popijając alkohol i od czasu do czasu wymieniając spojrzenia.

— A czy ty — zaczął Azirafal — próbowałeś... _tych_ rzeczy?

— Bardzo dawno temu. Uznałem to za swój obowiązek skoro i tak upadłem. Wiedziałeś, że dzieci demonów i kobiet są syrenami, i do dziś żyją w oceanach?

— Obiło mi się o uszy — odpowiedział, chociaż nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego tą informacją. — Jak to jest?

— Jak jest co?

— Przecież wiesz.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Musisz wyrażać się jaśniej.

Anioł wyglądał na oburzonego. Crowley mógł się tylko zaśmiać i dalej udawać, że nie ma pojęcia o czym tamten mówił.

To było cudowne. Zwodził swojego anioła już tak długo; kusił go wiekami, sprowadzał na złą drogę, zapoznawał z drugą stroną, a mimo to Azirafal dalej, nieustępliwie tkwił przy swoim. _Ale to dobrze, bardzo dobrze_ — powtarzał za każdym razem, gdy przyjaciel mu odmawiał. Inaczej nie byłoby z tym tyle zabawy, inaczej Azirafal nie byłby sobą, a przecież sam w sobie był idealny.

— Jak to jest... — Wciągnął głośno powietrze przez nos, nie wypuszczając go przez dłuższą chwilę. Odwrócił wzrok, zanim w końcu zapytał: — Jak to jest dzielić z kimś łoże?

— Jak staroświecko.

— Odpowiedz mi wreszcie.

— Jest przyjemnie. — Napił się wina, nie spuszczając wzroku z zaciekawionego anioła. — Inaczej.

— Inaczej od czego?

— Od wszystkiego.

— Drażnisz się ze mną.

— Taki już jestem.

— Z kim?

— To było bardzo, bardzo dawno temu. Nie mam pojęcia, nie pamiętam.

Azirafal uśmiechnął się nikle i wrócił do swojego deseru. Resztę wieczóru spędzili w milczeniu.

Wracali do księgarni późną nocą. Ulice Londynu jak nigdy byłby prawie opustoszałe. Otaczała ich ciemność, cisza, delikatny wiatr i obezwładniający spokój. Z każdym wspólnym krokiem ocierali się ramieniem o ramię, może nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

Anioł zatrzymał się i popatrzył w górę.

— Możemy któregoś dnia zobaczyć księżyc.

— Straszne nudy, nic tam nie ma. Znam tysiące ciekawszych miejsc.

— Chciałbym popatrzyć z niego na Ziemię.

Gorące, oddalone o miliony lat świetlnych gwiazdy odbijały się w szarych oczach anioła. W tym świetle włosy miał srebrzyste, a on sam wydawał się bladszy, smutniejszy, nieobecny.

Crowley naparł na niego, wybudzając go z myśli. Stali bardzo blisko siebie, czuli własne ciepłe oddechy na twarzach.

— Nie wiem czy to właściwie — oznajmił bardzo cicho anioł.

— Co?

Nie odpowiedział. Odsunął się, nie patrząc na demona.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Nie wiem, sam nie wiem. Zapomnij.

— Och, błagam cię. Przestań. To tylko ja, możesz mi powiedzieć. Jeśli...

— Chciałbym cię dotknąć — wyznał bez zawahania, choć sam wydawał się niepewny, skruszony. — Chyba. Nigdy nie... Znaczy, nie sądziłem, że może rzeczywiście chciałbym...

— Przestań się jąkać. To nic złego. Po prostu to zrób.

— Słu... słucham?

— Zrób to i sprawdź. Dowiedz się, jak to jest.

— Ale Crowley, ty... Kusisz mnie.

— Takie moje zadanie, prawda? Jestem demonem.

Azirafal zamknął na niedługi moment oczy, a gdy je otworzył, wydawał się o wiele pewniejszy. Zdecydowany. Może nawet spragniony.

Minęło sześć tysięcy lat od ich pierwszego spotkania. To absurdalne, że anioł nigdy nie dotykał szyi Crowleya, a tam właśnie najpierw powędrowała jego prawie niedrżąca dłoń. Dotyk był przyjemny, ciepły i dobry jak cały Azirafal. Jak jego dusza i uśmiech, każde spojrzenie rzucone świadomie lub nieświadomie Crowleyowi. Opuszki delikatnie sunęły po gorącej skórze demona, zapoznając się z jej fakturą, z jej istnieniem.

Z chwili na chwilę obaj stawali się coraz bardziej niecierpliwi.

Dłoń przesunęła się wyżej, muskając ucho i kość policzkową, kciukiem dotknął kącika jego oka.

— Czy zamierzasz...

— Zamknij się — uciszył go anioł.

Azirafal nachylił się, nie spuszczając wzroku z ust Crowleya. Oddychali szybko, bardzo szybko, czekając aż _to_ się stanie. Po całych tysiącleciach powstrzymywania się, w końcu mieli zasmakować swojego zakazanego owocu i proszę, stało się.

Od niedoszłego Końca Świata minęło dokładnie tyle, ile Bóg tworzył wszechświat. W siódmą noc, na opustoszałej ulicy Londynu anioł zasmakował ognia piekielnego, a demon największego dobra. Prawdopodobnie gdyby tym razem Świat naprawdę miałby się skończyć, żaden by tego nie zauważył, będąc zajętym ustami tego drugiego.

 

 

 


End file.
